Fateful Nights, Stormy Nights
by catnap69
Summary: House/Cameron. NC-17. Pointless smut, really. House and a midnight visit inevitably leads to naughty in the making.


The darkness outside the window was briefly interrupted by a white hot flash of lightening. The rain sounded more like hail as it beat against the glass panes of the window. House saw the steam rise up from the glistening road-way, the tire marks were ever more apparent in this state. Raising his hand, House placed the palm flat against the glass and watched as the heat from him collided with the icy temperature from outside causing a patch of steamy condensation that was as beautiful as it was devastating. An odd calming sense settled over him, causing his eyelids to drop slightly.

"I'm just tired." House reasoned with himself, glancing at the clock that lay on his bedside table, House came to the conclusion that it was just before 2 o'clock in the morning.

Wilson would never let him hear the end of it if he ever found out he had been thinking about her. That was a good enough reason to avoid speaking to both her _and_ Wilson. House's mind kept replaying what had happened earlier that day. To anyone who had witnessed the encounter it would have looked like nothing, but they wouldn't have seen it from where he was standing.

They were both standing in the lab, 18 feet of medical equipment separating them but it felt like they were miles from each other. House had gone there, hoping to find her alone, but instead finding Chase standing over her shoulder as she ran the blood work. Seeing Chase was like a bucket of cold water drenching him from head to foot, any warmth that had once invaded his body at the sight of her quickly departed. As the glass door was pushed open, her eyes met his as if she had been anticipating his arrival. Her eyes quickly flickered from him to Chase and eventually rested on the counter top in front of her. Just from the simple act, House was sure that she didn't want Chase there any more than he did, but just as he was getting prepared to beat the younger man with his cane, the insistent beeping from the younger doctor's pager filled the room. Snapping the pager off of his belt and awarding it only the briefest of glances, Chase muttered a curse and stalked quickly out of the room without so much as a second glance to either of them. Finally they were alone. House waited until the door was firmly shut behind Chase before allowing himself to breath. His gaze attacked her again, working its way from head to toe, savouring each and every luscious curve that she had to offer, making her feel as though her skin were on fire. She looked back at him over the glasses perched on the end of her nose. An almost sea-green clashed with intense blue. Cameron tore her eyes away from his as quickly as they would let her, her cheeks burning violently and had begun to busy her hands with the test tubes that lay slightly off centre in front of her.

House could practically feel the tension return to her body, he could see it from the renewed steely set of her shoulders and the poker-straight line of her spine. The overwhelming feeling of defeat startled him, he felt so drained, as though all of the tension that she was now feeling was being sucked from him. House gazed around the lab, admiring the glass walls and secretly looking at the reflection of her face in the window, looked at anything that he could that didn't involve looking at her directly, before finally, tapping the rubber base of his cane against the cold tiled floor, he limped his way over to where she sat. Once he reached her side, he looked over her shoulder at her hands. Such delicacy. If there was ever one single word to describe Cameron, House decided that was it. Delicate. The soft line of her neck and throat, the long limbs, the entire bone structure that made her. The way her shoulders lead down to her arms, her hips to her legs, her pelvis and up through the shape of her spine. Everything was hand crafted to create something closer to perfection than anything has had the ability to achieve. House opened his mouth, fully prepared to say something, anything, that would get rid of some of that stupid awkwardness that was practically seeping from her non-existing pores. But the thought of saying anything to her was quickly banished from his mind as it occurred to him that she would accept nothing less than his _'feelings'. _

'_You can't.' _ A voice in his head quickly quipped _'She can do better than you, and no matter how she 'thinks' she feels about you now, one day she'll realize the same thing. She won't be there on the bad days; she won't catch you when you fall. No one will. You're better off alone.' _

Snapping his mouth shut, House turned on his heel and limped out of the door, letting the glass swing back on its hinges behind him. As the uneven steps faded away, Cameron removed her glasses and placed them carefully on the counter before burying her face in her hands, breathing heavily.

Now, sitting by the window in his apartment, the images, any thoughts of Cameron weren't going away nearly as easily as he has thought they would have done. _Should_ have done. He was still picturing her, there, in the lab. The way she looked, he could still remember the way the light from the overhead lamp reflected on her hair, highlighting the different shades of auburn. The way her soft curls fell in waves over her shoulders, creating a contrast between the dark colour of her hair and the pristine white lab coat. even though he could remember the physical aspects of her so well, the bits about her that were still so vivid in House's mind were the mere senses that he received from her. He could feel every goose bump that arose on her skin every time he was in the same room, could feel her breath catch whenever he looked over her shoulder, feel her heartbeat racing, her adrenaline pumping whenever his fingers brushed against hers when she hands him his morning coffee. He could feel everything that she feels and it was driving him insane. House didn't want to feel this way, he shouldn't feel this way. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, House stood and limped the ten feet to the small bar at the far corner of the room. Pouring himself a large shot of bourbon, House slumped down onto his couch with a slightly exaggerated sigh.

He took, first a sip from the glass and then knocked back the remains, closing his eyes and savouring the harsh feel of the dark liquid as it made its way down his throat. House glanced down into the bottom of his glass and felt a pang of disappointment when he found it empty. He stood, only long enough to retrieve the bottle and returned to his seated position on the couch.

The colour of the bourbon only reminded House of the intense brown of Cameron's hair and, again, his mind wandered back to their meeting early that day. Angry with himself, House shook his head violently, trying desperately to rid himself of the image of her that had seared itself into his brain. Growling, he grabbed the bottle that stood on the table in front of him and didn't even bother with a glass as he took a large mouthful.

Two cigars and half the bottle later, House's head fell to the back of the couch as the threat of slumber that had haunted him for the past few hours finally claimed him.

House was brought back to reality, after what felt like a decade, by a harsh knock on the door. Blinking furiously, he regained enough of his eyesight to make out the fuzzy digits on his clock. 3:10? _That can't be right_. Turning his head slightly, House looked out of the window to see that it was still pitch black. _I thought I'd been out longer than that._ The knocking grew loader and more insistent. With a cry of frustration, House hoisted himself up and off of the couch, making his way slowly over to the door, the sounds of his visitors knocking and the blood through his brain thumping being the only sound that invaded his ears. The effect of the alcohol hit House straight between the eyes the second the front door swung open. Seeing double, hands shaking, even less balance than usual, when all of these factors are brought together they lead to nothing but disaster.

Looking straight ahead into the darkness, House was faced with a sight that he never expected to see at gone 3am.

"Cameron?"

He had to do several double-takes to convince himself that she was really here, that he hadn't just called a hooker, brunette requested as usual, and forgotten. He didn't think it was safe enough to ask though. It wouldn't have surprised him if she were a hooker though, with the way she was dressed. He had never seen her look so slutty. And he had to admit, he liked it. It wasn't anything in particular that tipped him off, it was _everything_. It was all just so different to how she usually dressed, for work. There were jeans involved here. _Tight jeans_. And actual tops that weren't what could easily be considered 'shirts'. He didn't know how long he was staring at her but he did know… Holy crap! He could practically see her bra through that top.

Cameron glanced down at the front of her top and seemed to catch onto what he was ogling. Rolling her eyes she just shifted the majority of her weight to her other leg and began tapping her foot. House caught onto her sign of impatience and opened the door wider as a silent invitation for her to enter. He could only assume that she accepted his offer since she stepped past him and into the apartment, as she did so House took the opportunity to admire the curve of her backside in the jeans she was wearing, the way her top rode up ever so slightly to reveal a small portion of her lower back. He was broken out of his daydream as she turned to face him directly. For what felt like a lifetime they just stood there, staring each other out, the tension between them almost crackling in the air, only broken when Cameron decided to take the lead, of what House wasn't sure, and walked the few steps separating them and reached past House to push the front door closed, simultaneously taking the chance to rub her breasts against his chest. He wanted to groan at the brief contact. Making sure that her body never left his, Cameron manoeuvred herself so that she was plastered to his chest, looking up into his face. He looked down into hers and admired the obvious effort that she had put into everything, she had worn her hair up roughly, so that odd strands tumbled around her face and framed her features, her eyebrows were freshly plucked, she was wearing her mother's earrings again and her eyes were laced with dark eye shadow and liner, making them seem impossibly bigger and Smokey. There were hidden depths within her eyes that made him both terrified and hungry for her at the same time. Cameron placed her small hands on House's chest and revelled in the solid feel beneath her fingers, beneath the cotton of his shirt.

Looking down into her face, House could tell that she had gone suddenly shy on him and realized that he had only three choices here: He could do what his head was telling him to do and tell her to leave before she embarrassed herself further, do what his heart was telling him to do and open up to her and tell her that he wanted her and didn't want her to leave, _or_ he could do what his penis was telling him to do and tell her to stay and fuck her senseless until morning and get her out of his system once and for all and then claim that it was the alcohol that made him do it.

He went with door number 3.

Grabbing her roughly by the upper-arms, House discarded his cane and barely registered the distant _thud_ that it made when it hit the carpeted floor. He did however register Cameron's squeal of surprise as his lips met hers for the first time that night and her arms wrapping tightly around his neck, bringing her body into even closer contact. House couldn't help but moan when Cameron's tongue met his for the first time, letting them roll over each other and stroke each other. It was too much for House. He wanted more. He needed more.

Sliding his hands down her waist, House slipped his hand beneath her shirt and growled deep in his throat at the feel of skin. He could feel Cameron's hands clutching the neck of his T-shirt and it only showed him her desperation even further. He felt like he was going to burst out of his skin if he didn't have her right now, but the sudden complaints in his thigh stopped him from considering the thought further. Gritting his teeth, House pulled away from her reluctantly and weighted himself on his left leg, closing his eyes and willing the pain to pass. He could practically feel her sympathy for him from where he was. He didn't want her sympathy. He didn't want pity. He wanted _her._ Opening his eyes, House took in all of her. The rumpled lining of her top, her slightly out of place hair, her lips, still wet and swollen from his kisses, her glazed over eyes that seemed to be meant only for him. Yet he saw no caring. No pity. Only lust. House felt himself getting harder by the second at the thought of her wanting him.

She could tell what he was thinking, he knew she could, he could see from the way she looked him up and down and bit her bottom lip. He really wished that she hadn't done that. Seeing her bite her lip sent his libido through the roof, imagining her biting her lip to stop herself from crying out, or her biting his shoulder while he moved inside her. God, why was she wearing clothes? He was fully prepared to forget his thigh and just take her on the floor right here, or over the back of the couch, but, as usual, his leg wanted to ruin things for him. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her over toward the position of the couch and brought her onto his lap at the same time he sat heavily, making the sofa creaked beneath their combined weight. Her legs automatically spread to fit to the space of his hips and settled closer against him, fitting intimately against him. Cameron's hands attached themselves to House's shoulders and she pressed her breasts up against the solid wall of his chest, she almost moaned at the contact, wanting it to be skin-to-skin contact, to feel her already hard nipples rubbing against his chest. The mere thought was enough to make her shiver.

House felt Cameron's small body shake against him and couldn't suppress a smirk as he pressed his lips to hers and played with her tongue, sucking it into his mouth. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her. Sliding his hands round to the small of her back, he tugged her even closer and pressed her pelvis purposely into his, feeling the quick rush of warm air as Cameron gasped into his open mouth. House pulled Cameron's bottom lips into his mouth and sucked on it, stroked it with his tongue softly and used his teeth to nibble on her gently. He could feel her hands clutching at the shoulders of his shirt and loved the fact that she was so desperate for him

Digging her nails into his skin so hard she feared it would tear the material of his T-shirt; Cameron arched her back and tried to press herself closer against him. She swiftly moved her hands to grab the sides of his neck and his cheeks and shoved him closer to her, plunging her tongue further into the soft depths of his mouth. A groan erupted from him and his hands clutched at the loose material of her shirt and tried to pull it up over her head. Raising her arms to aid him in his challenge, Cameron gasped as cold air met her heated skin and she ground her hips against his. Hard.

House leaned back in his position and had to take a second to just appreciate how she looked. Hair dishevelled, lips swollen, lip gloss smudged, shirt discarded and a grey bra with black lace trimming encasing her breasts. House trailed a finger lightly over the line of lace that travelled over the soft curve of her upper breast and, unable to resist, leaned forward and trailed his tongue over the same spot. Cameron's hips bucked slightly against his and her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the pink tip of his tongue trail over her heat ripened skin. She wanted to see his tongue in other places too, but right now she just wanted to get this out of the way, she just wanted him inside her., after that they can bother with foreplay, she'd had enough of that for one fucking session.

Shifting and standing, Cameron reached for House's hand, ignoring the confused look that crossed his face, led him to the bedroom. She left the bedroom light off but left the hallway light on, she wanted to see him without the bother of having to get out of bed again to turn any lights off. With a hand on his chest, Cameron pushed House backward toward the bed until his knees hit the mattress and he sat back without a fight. House's eyes had glazed over by the time Cameron looked down at him and stroked gentle fingers over the line of his jaw, wanting the feel of his scruff against her already sensitive fingers. His breathing quickened and she watched his chest expand and fall rapidly.

Reaching down, Cameron grabbed a hold of the edge of House's T-shirt and tugged it up over his head revealing his chest to her hungry gaze. She wanted to touch it, so she did. His hot skin beneath her fingers was almost too much for her to handle but she kept a lid on her feelings for fear of scaring him off. Flattening her hand against his chest, she let her palm meet the place where she could feel his heart thumping as rapidly as her own. Suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe, she couldn't achieve her next breath until she'd touch him, tasted him the way she needed too so badly. Kissing him again, Cameron refused to let him go this time. His taste was utterly addictive, she didn't want to go without, and he seemed to feel the same way.

House slid his hands around Cameron's body and felt for the clasp at the back of her bra before flicking it open and watching, as if in slow motion, as it fell down her arms and to the floor at her feet. He looked up at her with a look of awe on his face at the sight of her naked chest. Her nipples were hard and pebbled and begging for his tongue. Leaning forward, House took one aching peak into his mouth and instantly felt Cameron's fingers snake through his hair, drawing him closer to her. Cameron pulled House away from her with reluctant hands and whispered, "God, you smell incredible."

His lips were swollen and reddened and his hair was dishevelled, Cameron didn't think that she had ever seen anything sexier in her life. Reaching down, she unbuckled House's trousers and urged him to raise his hips as her patience began to run low. The trousers barely made it down House's hips before it was stopped by House's sudden hand. Looking up at him, Cameron saw fear and amusement in his eyes, as if he was trying to decide which route would be the best to take. She couldn't do anything, couldn't think of anything to say, so she just looked at him.

He didn't want her looking at the scar, if she did that then the night would be over and she'd go home and he wouldn't get laid. But if he didn't let her do what she wanted then she'd leave anyway, at least his way he could be the one in control of when she leaves. He can say, "I want you to go now." And it wouldn't be him that looked so pathetic should the situation ever be mentioned again. Great plan. The only flaw in it being the fact that he didn't actually want her to leave. There was only one thing he could do.

Reaching down, House gripped onto Cameron's upper arm and tugged her up toward him, until she had to place her knee between his legs to keep her balance against him. Want clogged up House's throat and made it hard for him to swallow, hell, it made it hard for him to breathe, in a voice that he barely recognised as his own, he said, "It's your turn, now."

He quickly flipped them over and Cameron let out a small squeal as she landed beneath him, her small breasts bouncing slightly from the sudden movements, but she made no complaints, she loved the feel of House on top of her too much, the sensation of his hair roughened chest rubbing against her was too much for her to risk expelling.

House pressed a light kiss to the soft skin of her collar bone and trailed those kisses down her chest, pausing to suck one of her fantastic nipples into his hot mouth and sucked on it in a way that he knew she would appreciate. Giving the way she bucked her hips against his and clutched his head to her, trying to prolong that contact, he was right. Releasing her, he continued his path down over her ribs and down her flat stomach until he reached the slightly rounded mound of her hips. He let his tongue trail over the line of her jeans before snapping open the button fly and tugging down the zip. The hissing sound of the zipper filled the room, making them all the anxious and aware of how fast things were moving, the sound slightly drowned out by Cameron's heavy breathing. Sending a curious glance her way, House saw her heavy lidded eyes and her parted lips as her breaths were expelled from deep within her chest. Her eyes were on him and his movements; she was raised up on her elbows which showed her falling and falling chest further. Without any warning, House wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her jeans and pulled them straight down her legs and off over her feet, sending her slip-on shoes flying toward the open door.

His rushed movements shifted Cameron's body until she was seated on the very edge of the bed with her feet planted on the ground beneath them. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a pleasured yet shocked look on her face. She wasn't sure what to do because she had no idea what he was going to do next, and she hated to admit that it turned her on just as much as it scared her.

House's voice was roughened as he said, "I want you to take off your panties."

Cameron's breath hitched but she did as he said. Sliding her fingers beneath the thin fabric and dragging them down her thighs as steadily as her trembling hands would allow. Before she could drop them on the floor, though, House gripped her wrist in his hand and took the mere scrap of material off her and crushed into his palm as he continued to look at her. The intensity between them was so harsh it made it hard for either of them to breathe. Cameron's gaze moved to House's hand and she watched him finger the material of her panties slightly, just running the pad of his thumb and forefinger over the sheer fabric while he just stared at her. She didn't know if she was supposed to say something, but he didn't look like he was going to. She opened her mouth to say something, anything when House voice erupted with, "Lie flat on your back. Further into the centre of the bed."

There was no question in his voice, merely a command. There was no room for questioning here. She did as he said and lay back, right back, and waited for him. She jumped slightly as she felt House's roughened hand on the soft skin of her inner thigh. It travelled further up toward her centre and she shivered and squeezed her eyes closed. Even when she wasn't looking at him, Cameron could tell that House was smirking at her response. From nowhere House's bodiless voice said, "Now, spread your legs for me." Cameron drew in a shaky breath but did as he said again. "Wider!"

They eventually ended up with her laying spread-eagled on his bed and him kneeling between her thighs, carefully watching her face reacting to his different touches. Looking down at his own crotch, House saw the evidence of wanting her staring back at him. He was surprised he hadn't busted the zip yet considering he'd been hard since he'd opened the door to her and now, here she was, lying naked in front of him, ready for him and his taking. He prided himself on his control, even if he had no idea where the hell it came from. He looked down at her reddened and glistening flesh that shined from the light from the open bedroom door. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her. He wanted to lean down and nuzzled her flesh and breath in the heady scent of her as he ravaged her with his mouth. He felt his cock twitch at the thought. Licking his lips, House leaned down and placed both of his arms on either side of Cameron's waist and moved his head lower, letting his stubble-ridden chin graze over the sensitive skin. Cameron bucked her hips in surprise and let out a strangles cry and he continued rubbing against her. He eventually gave in to his earlier urges and nuzzled her centre before dipping his tongue swiftly inside her, feeling her clench around it, gathering her juices and pulling out to spread them over her. The taste of her was better than he ever imagined. He circled her clit with his tongue in purposefully slow strokes before tonguing it hard. Cameron writhed and moaned beneath him, fingering her hands through his hair, gripping onto him hard, trying to grind her hips to his face. Her taste suddenly changed and he knew she was close to coming, he wanted to see her face when it happened, when he made her come with his mouth, so he delve even further into her with his stiffened tongue before pulling out and using his teeth on her clit, biting and chewing slightly.

That did it. She came apart and removed her hands from his hair and gripped onto the sheets beneath them, twisted it around her fingers as she raised her hips up further, further. She held her breath and didn't breathe again till the sensations that were racking her body calmed down and her heart-beat steadied out considerably. Opening her eyes and squinting against the faint light, Cameron looked down at House who already had his eyes intently on her face, his lips and chin coated with her juices. His smirk returned as his tongue shot out and licked off the remains of her from around his mouth, making a small mewling sound as he sucked the taste of her off his own tongue. Their eyes still trained on each other, House practically crawled up her body, pressing himself to her as he went. He leaned in for a kiss. Her mouth was already open and ready so it started off as a much rougher, more consuming kiss than he'd first intended. His tongue made its way into her mouth again and felt more than heard her moan into his mouth as she tasted herself in and around his mouth. Digging her nails into his shoulders, Cameron deepened the kiss, wanting to taste herself more, loving the taste of herself intermingled with the pure taste of him. His hands ran down her sides and grabbed onto her hips and lifted them off the mattress. Before she knew what happened, her hands were fumbling with the front of his jeans and shoving them down his hips, taking his boxers with them.

Without moving his mouth from hers, House thrust his hips forward and pushed himself into her in one swift movement. Cameron groaned and shifted her hips and House's eyes rolled back in his head. She could see the muscle twitching in his jaw and the hardened structure of it. She could tell that he was gritting his teeth. She shifted her hips again, enjoying the knowledge that she had this effect on him. Letting his gaze meet hers, House began moving inside her and instantly Cameron's fingers clutched at his shoulders and her body arched towards his. Her breasts pressed against his chest and her knees bent, levering her hips off the bed at an angle to bring him deeper inside her. He still hand his jeans down past his hips and the roughened material rubbed against the skin of her arse, the friction only exciting her further and making their encounter rougher in itself. House shifted one of his legs on the bed and thrust into her harder and harder, faster and faster. Cameron threw her head back and bared her teeth as an animalistic growl vibrated through her lips; she suddenly pushed forward and bit at House's shoulders. He shivered and trembled and hissed through his teeth as it seemed like she'd broken the skin. Cameron pulled back and admired her bite mark as he continued to pound into her; she licked at the mark and felt House tremble again. She never had him down as the trembling type.

House bent his upper-torso and took one of her nipples deep into his mouth, suckling on his as he let his teeth graze over the flesh gently. Her body bucked beneath him. A smirk broke out over his face and he clamped down on the very base of her nipple hard. Cameron pushed her hips up against his and forced him even deeper inside her as she fingered one of her hands through his hair and gripped him to her. A cry fell from her lips as his thrust became more desperate and uneven, "Oh, deeper. Deeper!" Her plea didn't go unanswered.

Her fingers dug into his scalp and pulled him away from her breasts and up to her lips. His eyes wandered down to her breasts again and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of her reddened and puffy skin. He saw the friction marks from his stubble and saw his brand on her. He almost came at the thought that she would have to wear a closed-neck shirt tomorrow for work so no one would see the marks that _he_ had left. His lips were then pressed forcefully against hers and he felt her body clench around him and all thought liquefied and disappeared. All he could focus on was the feel of her surrounding him, squeezing him, milking him. He wanted to see her come before he let himself come and it was getting damn hard to contain himself.

She couldn't focus on anything but the feel of him inside her. Even in her position, she still had enough presence of mind to be impressed that he had this much stamina at his age. And he was still hard and going for it, it was like having an iron rod inside her, and she couldn't get enough of it. No, stop it! She knew had to stop that 'couldn't get enough of it' thinking, nothing was going to extent past tonight and she knew it. But for now she just wanted him as deeply inside her for as long as she can. She felt the muscles in back and shoulders clench and bunch beneath her hands as he shifted and thrust. She wanted to touch and stroke and caress more but she couldn't think of anything as House insinuated one hand between their bodies and to where their bodies were joined. One arm was still holding him up above her and she could see the strain of it for him as he touched her lightly. He pressed one finger to her clit and circled it slightly. She came instantly, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip and her nails digging into his upper arms as her entire body tensed. Her eyes squeezed shut as any form of light seemed too bright to her newly sensitive eyes, all sound magnifying and all sensations seeming too much for her. She began to relax her muscles and the harsh convulsions began to die down and the pulsating subsided.

She still felt him moving above her, within her; prolonging the intense sensations and finally taking what he needed. She opened her eyes and watched him as he got closer and closer, yet there was still something that was preventing him from coming. She could tell by the way his eyes were closed and the look of utter concentration on his features. She squeezed herself around him and watched as he threw his head back and let go of a roar that had obviously been bubbling up for some time. He came hard and fast, stilling his movements as he did. She had felt him swell and thicken within her and almost came again as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his release.

He collapsed on top of her, letting the full weight of him rest against her chest. They lay there as seconds turned to minutes and he started getting concerned about her ability to breathe. Their heart beats had slowed and their breathing evened out by the time House finally rolled off of her. House winced as he extracted himself from her body and cold air met his now flaccid member. A moan of disappointment came from Cameron as he moved away to the other side of the bed. He rolled onto his side facing away from her and kicked his legs as best he could until the lower half of his body was covered in the light sheet. Cameron noticed the shard intake of breath as he obviously kicked his right leg in the wrong way but he didn't say anything. He didn't swear he didn't grab his leg; he barely even stalled in his mission of covering himself. Even thought she knew it was only for tonight, Cameron still felt the need to be closer to him after what they shared. She knew it was sad and probably made her seem pathetic and would probably guarantee she be made a fool out of should it ever be brought up again, but it was what she needed right now. She rolled to face him and let one of her fingers trace invisible '8's on the skin of his back before working that hand under the one of his resting over his side. She lay with him, her breasts pressing up against his back as she fell quickly in to slumber.

House couldn't sleep. Sometime during the long hours that Cameron had lain in his bed, House had rolled over and she had thrown herself across his chest and plastered herself closer to him that he had thought imaginable. He was never comfortable this way after sex, or before it, or, hell, even during it. It wasn't her. He was this way with Stacey. He couldn't stand to have someone touching him while he slept, to have their hands on him. He could have sex with Stacey, he could have sex with Cameron, he could have sex with every hooker in New Jersey but after he was done and he'd caught his breath that same familiar feeling set in. That dull ache, that _need_ to be alone and to blow them off as he has done with all others. He felt frustrated and almost itchy every time yet he was willing to put up with it for Stacey because, despite everything including his dislike for the fact, at a time he had loved her.

For once he didn't feel like being cruel to Cameron, he didn't feel like watching the pain cross her features and knowing he was responsible so he kept quiet. He left his arm round her shoulders and her head on his chest and left her to sleep, all the while lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and hoping with a strange amount of conviction that for one night with a woman he would feel comfortable enough to fall asleep. Sadly, he was never sure, in his sleep deprived, sex sated mind, whether the gift of sleep with a woman ever actually came.


End file.
